You kidnapped my heart?
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: A Sakon & Ukon, Lemon oneshot; Rated M for sex.


This is a Request from someone on Quizilla, but due to not allowing sexual stuff on there. I have to put it on here, anyway i hope you enjoy it!

Ukon and Sakon belong to Masashi Kishimoto

While Rin was created by the Request person on Quizilla.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want :)

* * *

Rin was out practicing her Nina moves for the Jonin exams, "I'm not going to lose this year!" as the hours went buy Rin had totally forgot about the time. Rin stopped tried and exhausted, she tried to catch her breath when she heard a noise.

Rin froze and grabbed her kunai Knife she looked around but there was no one there, "hmm... must be my imagination..." Rin then walked off. As she slowly walked off she had a hunch that she was still being watched.

Rin walked more slowly but still the person or thing wouldn't show itself, Rin started to get annoyed and threw her kunai knife. There was a ting noise and her own kunai knife came back at her. Rin quickly dodged it and threw shuriken at the thing.

Rin stood waiting for them to come back but they never did, when suddenly the thing appeared behind her. Rin turned around but was to slow and it grabbed her long black hair pulling on it hard, Rin fell backwards to the floor with a hard thump.

As Rin fell on her back she let out a scream of pain and looked up through her blurry eye's. Rin saw a person but couldn't see very well who it was, the person pulled on her hair again.

The person pulled on it again pulling her up and her along with it, Rin saw the person face. Her heart skipped a beat, _"wow! he's... kinda cute..." _Rin looked at him, "who are you?" The guy smirked, "my master wants to see you."

"Master...?" The guy didn't say anything and was still holding her hair, as Rin stood she noticed something behind the guys head. Rin froze, _"is that... another head?" _"um... are you too twins?" Rin then heard a chuckle from the other head.

"yes... I'm Sakon and my twin is Ukon. Were...-" Rin froze as they both started to talk together "... the leaders from the Sound Four!" Rin jolted. _"I've heard about them they work for Orochimaru!"_

"s-so what do you want from me...?" Both started to laugh madly as they looked at her again, Sakon got close to her face. Rin could feel his breath on her face, "my master wants you... but-"

Sakon then let go of her hair and looked into her violet eyes, he grabbed hold of her face and pulled her face up. Sakon then kissed her lips, Rin froze as he kissed her. "hey! don't hog her all to yourself, Sakon!" Sakon didn't listen as he pressed hard against her lips.

Rin soon slowly began to kiss back, after a while Sakon pulled away giving Rin a chance to catch her breath. Sakon then turned around to show her Ukon, Ukon then pulled her close and kissed her.

As they kiss Rin felt a difference in there kisses, Ukon kissed slowly and soft. While Sakon kissed hard and passionately, but Rin didn't care she had two guys!

After they had finished Ukon pulled away and Rin tried to catch her breath for the second time, "brother..." "right" as Rin stood just getting her breath back. Ukon grabbed her and they ran, Rin's hole body froze not knowing what to do or react.

As they got farther away and further away from her home Rin shouted, "h-hey! were are we going?" both Sakon and Ukon laughed. "don't worry I'll take good care of you" Rin froze, _"w-what did he mean buy that...?"_

Sakon then finally stopped and they arrived at there hideout, Sakon then dropped her and she fell to the floor. Rin slowly got up and looked, "this is were you'll be staying now" "b-but"

Sakon grabbed hold of her face, "your now one of us... and mine" Rin froze, _"I'm... his...?" _Sakon showed her around her new home.

As the months went buy Sakon and Rin got close, Rin got used to her new home and team mates.

Rin had just got back from a mission with her team mates and decided to go take a shower, the warm water socked her body. Rin let out a nice sigh and washed her body, once finished she walked out and got dried.

Rin put on some PJ's and decided to turn in when Sakon came in, "oh! Sakon" Sakon walked over to her and climb on to the bed. Rin watched as he closer and kissed her, Rin the felt his hand go up her PJ top.

As they kissed Sakon pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored it, Rin did the same. As there two tongues touched each others, Rin began to feel the urge for Sakon to touch her. Her body felt aroused and wet, Sakon then pulled away and a saliva trail was connected to there tongues.

Sakon then squeezed her left breast causing Rin to moan, Ukon chuckled. Sakon then pulled away, "brother, i want some fun too" Sakon then did a hand sign and the two spilt into there own body's. Rin watched as she saw the two for the first time separately.

Ukon then pushed her down and started to undo her PJ top while Sakon pulled her bottom's and panties down, Rin blushed a bright red as the two saw her naked body. Sakon then took her bra of seeing her breasts, Rin tried her hardest not to blush.

Ukon then went up to her head on all fours so he was looking at Rin the opposite way, he went towards her breast and started to suck on her right pink nipple till it went hard. While his other hand squeezed her left breast, Sakon went towards her pussy.

Rin's pussy was slightly wet and he touched her clit, Rin let out a loud moan. Sakon chuckled and continued while his other hand rubbed her opening lips till they parted allowing entrance to her vagina opening. Once they had he entered to fingers into her vagina, Rin moaned. "Rin your so wet and warm inside"

Rin couldn't answer as she was moaning to much, Ukon then licked and sucked and nibbled on her hard nipple. Once he was done he swapped over to her other breast and gave it the same treatment, while Sakon then started to lick her clit while still pumping his fingers inside her.

As he did her juices started to soak his fingers and went down his hand, once done Sakon swapped over and stuck his tongue inside her vagina while he used his wet hand covered in her liquid to touch her clit in a circled motion. Sakon wiggled and pumped his tongue, Rin's body started to move and tingle in pleasure.

Rin started to feel herself wanting to cum, "Sakon! Ukon! i can't! I'm..." Rin then cumed heavily. Rin's feminine wetness poured into Sakon's face, Sakon moved away and watched as her juices poured out of her vagina. Ukon moved away from her breast her nipples totally hard and stiff.

Sakon then pulled her up and Rin grabbed his dick she started to stroke it up and down, then she took him. As she bobbed her head up and down while sucking and swirling her tongue around it. Rin grabbed Ukon's cock and stroked it up and down fast, both let out moans as she did this.

Before long Rin swapped around and did the same to Ukon, Rin then pulled away and wiggled her tongue on the head. Before long both cumed and squirted there white thick seed just missing Rin, Rin watched as white thick seed flyed from there cocks. Sakon then laid down and pulled Rin down along with him.

Sakon pushed his cock in her vagina, while Ukon pushed his cock in her anus. Rin let out a little scream as he did, Sakon then grabbed the top of her legs while Ukon grabbed her butt.

Both then started to pump into her, "AHH!" Rin moaned louder then what she expected. As both began to thrust into her Rin couldn't believe the pleasure running threw her body, Sakon and Ukon both moaned in time with Rin.

Ukon and Sakon moved in time as they both thrust and pumped into Rin, Rin felt pleasure like never before as the two timed there thrust both going in and out at the same time. Rin juices went down Sakon's cock every time he pumped out, while Rin felt Ukon's seed fall out of her anus.

Rin felt sweat fall of her body and on her back as Ukon sweating heavily, Rin wanted more as she felt her anus and vagina walls tighten around there cocks. "g-guys, could you go faster?" both then chuckled and Rin screamed in pleasure as she felt there cocks thrust into her harder and faster then before.

Both knew how to time there thrust as Rin's body started to contract around there cocks, "g-guys i can't...!" both chuckled as Rin gripped the sheets in her hands. Rin felt both of there cocks throb too as they tired to thrust more, juices and seed falling and flying from there body's onto the sheets.

The sound of there flesh smacking in to her and feeling there body's bang into her turned her on. Before she knew it Rin felt her walls throb tighter around there dicks making it harder for them to pump into her, Rin then let out a loud scream as her orgasm took over her.

Her hole body tingled in pleasure as every spot on her body contracted, Rin's feminine wetness squirted all over them. Her liquid slowly went down her legs and Sakon's dick and before long Sakon and Ukon came afterwards, Ukon pulled out of Rin and his seed went over Rin's butt. While Sakon cumed inside Rin, both squirted a thew times.

There mixed liquid went all over the bed, Sakon and Rin's mixed juices slowly fell out of Rin's pussy. Rin they fell on top of Sakon while Ukon merged back with him, Rin smiled and lightly mumbled. "Sakon... Ukon... i... i love you" before she finally fell asleep.

Sakon smiled and kissed her forehead, "i think... i love you too" But Rin didn't hear as she was already asleep and they both chuckled.

THE END

I hoped you enjoyed, please review if you want :)


End file.
